Bloopers
by Gabriel's Demonic Angel
Summary: Parodies of different shows, animes, movies, books, and anything else my wayword mind comes up with. Rated M for content. Enjoy!
1. AN

Disclaimer: I own none of the things in here except the "plots" or lack thereof. Individual disclaimers are in the chapter.

This is the first chapter which isn't really a chapter the story.

This story is just a combination of parodies that bash the different shows that are…bashed in this…story.

First Chapter: Harry Potter

A.N.: This is very short, but we think it's hilarious. If you like Dumbledore and think that he's a great person, then don't read. You have been warned. Please enjoy and R&R.

Second Chapter: Inuyasha

This is just a spoof on the more common fics my cousin and I have found on .

Third Chapter: Naruto

Just read and you'll find out.

Fourth Chapter: Sailor Moon

This is just for S and G!

Fifth Chapter: Yu-Gi-Oh

I hope you don't mind light slashiness.

Others to come if I get enough reviews. Thanks. Bye.


	2. Harry Potter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. My cousin and I just came up with the story idea. The characters are owned by J.K. Rowling (sp?).

A.N.: This is very short, but we think it's hilarious. If you like Dumbledore and think that he's a great person, then don't read. You have been warned. Please enjoy and R&R. Bye.

Dumbledore did not look happy. The new Head of the Board of School Governors had just fire called him when he was "entertaining" a very special "guest".

"As I have told you before, Mr. Smith, I was not nor have I ever been a child molester." Albus said in frustration.

"I keep telling you, Headmaster. You're not my catholic priest. And you don't look like Michael Jackson either. You're not supposed to touch me there."

"What is that little eleven year old boy doing in your chambers then?"

"Uh….He had a problem at his home with his…uh…catholic priest…and…um…I was just helping him come to terms with it."

"Then why is he tied to your bed."

"His parents told me to do it."

"Why?"

"It…um…uh…you see, it…um…it calms him! Yea, yeah. It calms him. The poor boy."

"Oh! Why didn't you say so? We'll leave you to your therapy then."

Just then, Harry Potter, the eighteen year old war hero, bust through the door.

"You can't honestly believe this bullshit? He's going to rape that poor little boy!"

"But Mr. Potter, he's just trying to administer that poor boys therapy. You should leave them alone to finish."

"That's not THERAPY! That's the CAUSE of THERAPY! IT'S CALLED RAPE AND IT'S WRONG! IT'S ILLEGAL! NOT TO MENTION, IT'S VERY **DARK!**"

"That's a very interesting accusation. Are you positive, Mr. Potter?"

"Positive? POSITIVE? Of Course I'm POSITIVE! He did the same THERAPY to me and now I need even MORE THERAPY, but this time it's the proper THERAPY! HIS DICK ISN'T INVOLVED WITH THIS THERAPY!"

"Oh, now it makes sense why my arsehole hurts." They heard the little boy; who was still tied spread eagle, face down, and naked on the bed; mutter.

"Is this TRUE, Headmaster?"

"Not at all. I'm appalled that you all think so lowly of me. I thought you enjoyed our 'therapy' sessions, Harry, my boy?"

"That's it! You're fucking dead, you rapist!" Harry pulled out his wand, "Avada Kadavara!"

"And that children, is how Harry Potter got sent to Azkaban, even though he missed and countless children's sanity, lives, and innocents were placed into jeopardy. Any questions?" a happily smiling new History teacher said.

A little boy raised his hand.

"Yes, Hugo?"

"That really happened to Uncle Harry? Mommy and Daddy never told us why Uncle Harry was sent to Azkaban. What happened to the little boy?"

"Yes, and the rest, my dear children, is a story for another time."

"…" the director was speechless.

"See? We keep telling you he's a child molester." Angel stated firmly. Her cousin just nods his head sagely.

"…" the director's jaw dropped, his eyes bugged out, and he grabbed at his chest.

"Sir, you forgot your blood pressure pills, again!" the director's assistant exclaimed.

"…"

"I think he's going to need them a lot sooner than he thought he would. He looks like he's having a heart attack." Angel stated with a smirk.

So, the ambulance was called, the director taken to the hospital, and the authoress and her cousin just sat back and watched the chaos unfold before their eyes; popcorn and soda in infinite supply beside them while they sat in their comfy big chairs.

This is just pure crack, ain't it?

Side Note: The teacher is actually the little boy in the beginning that was tied to the bed.

Side, Side Note: Stan: Oh my god! You killed Kenny! Kyle: You Bastard! Cartman: You guys suck! I'm going home! ~ This will be in the sequal/next blooper for Harry Potter. Oh, and the poor Kid's name is Kenny.

PLEASE STAY TUNED!


End file.
